Heatblast
Appearance Ben 10 Heatblast is a fire humanoid alien made of red rock with yellow lines across his body. There is fire coming from his head wtih the look of a mask for a face. He has four fingers, two toes, and the omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chest. His feet doesn't have any rocks on it and it is just pure yellow fire. His hands also are just yellow, and orange made out of fire. In Gwen 10, when Gwen is Heatblast she looks almost the same, she has a leaner chest, she is smaller, her chest was larger and her face was longer and curved. She was skinnier and wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Alternate Future In an Alternate Future Heatblast is now alot bigger. He has two big holes on his shoulders that have fire coming out of them, and the flames on his head are larger. His face also looks more ghost-like. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The lines across his face are now gone. The lava rocks on his body are now darker. He appears to be around the same size but a little less muscular. The Ultimatrix symbol is now black and green instead of white and grey, and its located on his chest. Ben 10: Omniverse The lines across his face are back. He looks the same on both Bens except for the Omnitrix metal, which is white on teen Ben and grey on young Ben. Teen Heatblast also now has longer flames on his head. Powers and Abilities/Weaknesses Heatblast has the ability to control fire by shooting it and absorbing it. He is also able to shoot fire out of his mouth as seen in Tourist Trap. He can control the size of the fireball that he creates and he can also control the temperature of his flames in some cases. He can make himself super nova hot allowing his flames to reach high intense temperatures. He is also immune to fire and extreme heat. As seen in Gwen 10, Heatblast can shoot flames into the sky to create different signs like his name for example. He also has the ability to fly, either on his own or using some type of platform. When he is sick, his flames become cold causing him to shoot ice instead of fire allowing him to freeze anything he hits. He can create fire tornados and control them to grab people and move them around as seen in Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventures, and Washington B.C. In Ultimate Alien, he is seen to beable to heat up his fists making his punches hotter and more powerful. Heatblasts main weakness is the element of water. If he gets soaked his flames will die out and he will be unable to produce any fire. His flames will also die out if sprayed with a fire extinguisher or high winds. Ben 10 Heatblast makes his first appearance in the episode And Then There Were 10, where Ben accidentally uses the Omnitrix to turn into him. Not knowing how to control him, Heatblast accidentally causes a massive fire in the forest by shooting a fire ball at a tree. Gwen shows up and is scared to see Heatblast so she attacks him but Heatblast tries to explain to her that it is Ben and not some monster. When Grandpa Max show up, he explains that if he creates a new fire it will put out the forest fire. After Heatblast succeeded in doing this he stood around with Gwen and Max trying to figure out what was happening. While he was sitting around a fire the Omnitrix started beeping turning him back to Ben. In the episode Washington B.C. there is a burning building and Heatblast is used to go inside to rescue people. First the citizens are scared of Heatblast but he tries to convince them hes good and created a firey wall to transport him and the people outside of the building safetly. When he thinks his work is done Gwen shows up telling him the building was just a diversion for a robbery. When Heatblast gets in the rustbucket Gwen sprays him with a fire extinguisher. Once he gets to the robbery he scares the criminals into giving them selves up until the Omnitrix times out. He appears again in Permanent Retirment, to fight against the Limax. This however was a bad choice because he soon found out that the fire was making the Limax grow stronger causing them to form into one giant Limax. Once he realized this Gwen explained to him that only water can hurt them. He then saw a water pipe above the Limax and shoots a fire ball at it, causing water to fall onto the Limax. This dissolved the Limax making them run away from Heatblast before he times out. In Tourist Trap Heatblast was used to stop the Megawhatts from breaking the dam. He quickly shot fire at the planetarium that the Megawhatts were controlling but when they hit the dam again, it made Heatblast fall causing him to run down the dam. He quickly created a fire under him allowing him to fly safetly to the ground. Heatblast then came up with a plan with the help of Gwen where he would lure the Megawhatts to him. When the Megawhatts tried to attack him, Heatblast trapped them in a giant fish bowl using fire to seal a lid onto it. In Kevin 11 Ben turned into Heatblast to stop Kevin from hurting innocent lives by the train tracks. He tried to shoot fire at Kevin but he had no luck in defeating him. When he was looking for him, Kevin jumped onto Heatblast's back and absorbed his powers causing him to look half Heatblast half Kevin.. Kevin and Heatblast fight a little more but they get seperated by the trains. Heatblast uses this to his advantage by jumping onto a train and burning a hole through the ceiling so he can hold on. However, he turns back into Ben before he can find a safe area. Heatblast is used in The Alliance to stop an avelanche caused by Rojo. However, when he shoots fire at the boulders they just get set on fire making the conflict worse. Heatblast then melts all the ambulences to create a wall for the boulders to stop onto but the rocks just hit the cars and roll down a bridge heading toward a construction site. Heatblast then runs over to the bridge to try to stop it but is attacked by Rojo. He quickly blasts Rojo off him and destroys the bridge causing the boulders to fall into the water. However, he is attacked by Rojo again and gets thrown into a truck and is blasted several times. Heatblast manages to survive the beating and burns a puddle of oil that Rojo was standing on making her blast into the air. In the episode Side Effects Ben goes Heatblast to fend off Clancy. However, when he tries to attack he finds out he cannot shoot fire because he has a cold which froze Heatblast's flames. After getting beaten down by Clancy, Heatblast learns that he can now shoot ice flames giving him the abillity to freeze enemies. He then uses his new found power to freeze clancy and save Gwen and Max from the cockroaches. They then realize that the meltdown is about to go off, so Heatblast tries to freeze it to lower its temperature, and luckily he is able to stop the meltdown. Ben uses Heatblast in Secrets to help save the city from Vilgax's Drones. He successfully destroys all of them. However, an electric net traps Heatblast and sticks him to the wall. When Vilgax shows up, Heatblast melts the net and tries to attack him but Vilgax is too strong, so Heatblast just gets thrown into several buildings. When Vilgax arrives Heatblast melts the asphalt beneath him causing Vilgax to get stuck. Before Heatblast could do anything else, he timed out and went back to the RV. At the end of the episode Heatblast appears again to fly out of Vilgax's ship before it explodes. In The Big Tick Heatblast is used for a short time to try to defeat the Great One by shooting fire at it, however his attempt is a failure and he leaves no mark. In Gwen 10, Gwen accidentally turns into Heatblast when she finds the Omnitrix. First it freaks her out because she is on fire, but she then quickly learns how to control her powers and she shoots fire into the skycreating her name written in fire. After that she figures she is really good at using the Omnitrix and she turns back into Gwen to switch alien forms. In Back With a Vengeance, Heatblast is first seen taking a picture with Gwen where he melts her ice cream. He later appears trying to see which alien can spit the best loogie, and Heatblast appears to be the winner. Then Vilgax and Kevin show up to attack Heatblast and transform him back to normal. Later Heatblast is flying in the null void running away from Vilgax and Kevin except when he gets caught he turns into a different alien. Shortly after that he goes Heatblast again to get away from some more Null gaurdians. Heatblast returns in season 3 in Ben 10,000. He is used by adult Ben when fighting against the future Vilgax. He shoots fire at him but it had no effect. Then Vilgax charges at Heatblast and punches him in the air leading to him changing into a new alien. In Midnight Madness Heatblast appeares under the control of Sublimino where he is robbing a mall. Heatblast accidentally hits a propane tank and causes an explosion, but luckily grandpa max and Gwen got everybody out safe. He makes another appearance in Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventures!, where he is used to cause destruction until he sees Abel North falling off a burning building. Heatblast blasts towards him to save him and created a fire tornado, picking him up and putting him safetly on the ground. Heatblast then absorbs all of the fire on the building but then gets yelled at because it was all just a stunt. When Heatblast shoots a fireball at the building to fix it, it shoots back and hits the bleechers where the audience was sitting. Abel then attacks Heatblast because he appears to be a threat. When Heatblast tries to attack back, he learns that the fight is what the audience wants to see, so Heatblast decides to play along and fight against Abel. Heatblast then takes a dive to let Abel win, and he transforms back. Heatblast appears again in Monster Weather by accident (Ben selected Ripjaws). Heatblast attempts to stop the water monster but he just gets washed out. Then Gwen tells him if he goes super nova he can turn the water into steam. Heatblast decides to try this and succeeds in taking down S.A.M. In The Visitor Ben gets attacked by an alien named Xylene so he turns into Heatblast to fight her. He tries to shoot fire at her but he has no luck. Then when Xylene uses a fire hydrent to shoot water at Heatblast, his flames die out making him unable to fight. Grandpa Max comes into save Heatblast however, to Heatblast's surprise Xylene turns out to be an old friend of Max's. Heatblast appears in season 4 in the episode Don't Drink the Water. Since Ben was younger due to the water, Heatblast to became younger. He was used to prove to Gwen that he could stop Hex, however he starts to lose when he tries to stop him. Heatblast then gets very angry at Gwen and goes super nova hot which is able to defeat Hex. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Heatblast was used to fight Camille's parents. At first Heatblast had no luck stopping them but then he soon found out he could heat them up causing them to become rock hard. When the parents formed to become one giant alien they tried to hold Heatblast in their body but he heated them up making them statues. In Ken 10, adult Ben uses Heatblast to fight against Sploot for a short period of time. He makes another appearance in Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 where he melts a bunch of metal to create a wall so the negative 10 cant enter the room. Heatblast makes his last appearance in one of the openings of Secret of the Omnitrix. He is used to try to stop Dr. Animo but when he heats up his device, it goes haywire and causes Heatblast to transform back into Ben. Ben 10: Race Against Time Heatblast makes an appearance at the beginning of Race Against Time, where he is used to fight against Eon and his servents. He ends up thinking he had defeated them until he meets them again later in the movie. Heatblast looks pretty much the same except he is alot more realistic. His rocks are now a bit darker and his flames are alot brighter. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Heatblast makes two appearances in Destroy All Aliens. First he appears where he is used to escape from being locked in one of the gym lockers. He then bursts out of the school and flies home, but the Omnitrix takes a while to time out so he hides in his room from his parents. Later he returns to fight against the Retaliator but has no luck in defeating him. He then gets shot with ice and becomes frozen until he switches aliens. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien In The Forge of Creation, young Ben uses Heatblast to fight against Kevin. After he takes out Kevin, teen Ben turns into NRG and knocks Heatblast away. Before Heatblast can attack again he times out. He makes his first reappearance by present Ben in Viktor: The Spoils. He is used to fight against King Viktor. After Vicktor takes out Gwen and Kevin, Heatblast attacks him with fire and fire punches. Eventually King Viktor picks up a tank giving Heatblast the opportunity to melt it. Once its melted Gwen hardens it with a spell. Heatblast then gets ready to fight against the cyborg controlled solderies, but when Gwen tells him not to, he transforms back into Ben. He makes a small appearance in Ben10,000 Returns where future Ben uses Heatblast's powers to shoot fire at Eon but quickly changed aliens. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, he is used to escape from being frozen thanks to Ultimate Big Chill, and then he changed alien forms. He appeared in The Beginning of the End where he was used to fly toward George, However when he sees Vilgax he tries to convince George not to fight against him. In the end Heatblast and George watch as Vilgax opens the seal to Dagon. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Heatblast is seen in the beginning of the episode where he and George team up to fight against Vilgax. When he surrounds Vilgax with fire, it appears to have no effect against him so he melts the ground where Vilgax is standing causing him to become stuck with only his head out of the ground. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast returns in A Jolt From The Past, where he slams into a brick wall as an accidental transformation. He then flies next to the prototruck to chase down Corvo as he drives away. Heatblasts shoots fire at Corvo's car melting one of the tires causing him to crash. Heatblast then times out before landing safetly. In Trouble Helix, he is used for the first time by young Ben. He runs into a building to face Malware. However, after a short fight Heatblast loses and turns back to Ben. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Ben turned into Heatblast to escape from Slamworm. He then flew to chase down Khyber but when he confronted him, Crabdozer attacked Heatblast. Before Heatblast could be defeated he switched alien forms into Ball Weevil. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2. Ben tries to turn into Heatblast to escape Crabdozer, thinking that the Omnitrix will give him someone else. However, it still turns him into Heatblast, making it difficult to face his predator. Crabdozer then swallows Heatblast leading to him changing back into Ben. He makes two appearances in Malefactor. First he is used to save a kid from the giant wooden bell. Then he fights against Khyber's pet until it turns into Heatblast's predator, leading to him changing back into Ben. Later he uses Heatblast to fly out of a building toward Rook's truck but is to late. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is playable from the beginning of the game. In both versions, he can absorb fire to make an area safe to cross. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is an unlockable racer in both versions. He uses fire-based attacks. On the DS, he can throw an explosive onto the track. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is playable on both Bens on both versions from the beginning of the game. Quotes "I'm totally hot!" "Shooting flames, I can definately do!" "sorry Grandpa I can't help it, I'm hot!" "I'm just getting warmed up." "Time to heat things up!" Trivia *Heatblast is the first fire alien in the series. *His predator is Crabdozer *When Heatblast is sick with a cold, his flames turn blue and he shoots out ice instead of fire giving him freezing abillities. *His saliva appears to be fire as well as seen in Back With a Vengeance. Gallery *Heatblast/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens